heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Taran
Taran is a construct create by a Secret organization dedicated to science and magic and used that blend to create him. They will attempt to recapture him so that they can corrupt his essence to use to further their goals. Also, he has a twin brother that wants to destroy him and take all of his powers. History Before time was recorded there was an organization concealed in the shadows of the world. They were among the first secret societies. When they formed they had neither name, nor a true goal. This changed with the arrival of a man who called himself Foilmhe. He was charismatic and dangerous, and quickly took control of the organization through intimidation and murdering anyone who questioned his authority. He conceived a plan to create a single life form that would have enough power and enough knowledge that by using him Foilmhe could conquer all of civilization and wrest control over Creation itself from the gods that he perceived as his inferior. The first attempt to create this life form resulted in the death of four members and Foilmhe losing quite a bit of flesh on his right arm, which was replaced with various mystical metals and inscribed with symbols designed to allow him to summon forth his servants from the Dark Places. He took at this time into his care a young boy that he nicknamed the Scath. This is the boy to whom he imparted all of his knowledge and taught him the secret of the creation of symbols upon his body. Scath arose quickly as Foilmhe's right hand man. By the time he was twelve, he'd killed over a dozen men and had gained mastery of the Hounds of Dar'mon, a race of legendary beasties that lived within the Dark Place. He became feared by the other members and they obeyed him as they would Foilmhe, for he soon became Foilmhe's voice. Scath was nearly killed several times by men who were trying to purge the land of those who sought entrance to the Dark Place. For in the end, Scath found that such things dwelled there that could be of use to his Master. Unlike other members Scath remained young, fueling his body through sacrifice and through the sheer force of his magic. He trained his mind and body to the point that even Foilmhe could not penetrate easily into his sphere, although Foilmhe had trained him well to be subservient to him. Few have perhaps survived delving so far into the darkness without being utterly destroyed as the pair. There have been few places that Scath and Foilmhe have gone that are not stained by their magic. They have through the centuries attempted to create the being that Foilmhe sought. It was Scath's idea to create two beings, with linked powers to circumvent that destruction that followed each attempt. It took centuries of research and a very high level of technology created by Foilmhe's other apprentice Eolai. Eolai was found in the thirteenth century and saved by Foilmhe from being burned at the stake as a Heretic. Eolai's crime was the thought of reasoning and trying to discover actual truth. Eolai was cursed one might say with the eternal life that Scath and Foilmhe had. Originally a man of morals, Eolai was twisted by Foilmhe into a man who cared only about the ends. Those who met him felt fear that they would be used in his experiments to understand life. It was a device that he created that created the actual bodies that would eventually be used in creating Taran and Eagon. The pair were the sixteenth bodies that he created. The originals were all flawed, or the spells that were to animate them were not strong enough Scath was overseeing the creation of the newest pair himself, and had prepared the site himself for the procedure. The bodies arrived under the highest security. He prepared the spells and led the magic that fused new souls into the bodies. It took a very long time before the time for the ceremony took place. The use of the magics weakened him greatly. It was through his will that what happened next didn't go worse. A man and a woman arrived in the compound and broke into the Ceremonial Chamber. They managed to obtain one of the two boys, a boy whose soul was white and his brother's was black. Eagon was taken by one of Scath's flunkies and teleported to Foilmhe for training, while Scath fought the man and woman for the child but his strength was low and the boy was taken from the place and brought into the real world. The man, named Rothford, named the boy Taran, which means Heaven. Taran began his journey into the real world. He's attempting to live his life the way he feels that he should but is fearful of his brother, who occasionally haunts his dreams and shows him things about the Dark Places and places of torture. Category:Characters Category:Original